familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Sinatra Jr.
Francis "Frank" Wayne Sinatra Jr. is a world famous singer, songwriter, and conductor. He is one of the musical greats, heir to the well-renowned Sinatra family name. He serves as a special, guest actor, and a paramounting recurring character in Family Guy. Frank Sinatra's role in Family Guy is that he occasionally goes on world tours and has ended up in Rhode Island more than once. There, he always sings at the Quahog Cabana Club and has befriended Brian Griffin and by friendly extension, Stewie Griffin. Biography Frank Sinatra Jr. first appeared in the episode "Brian Sings and Swings". After having a near death experience, Brian drinks the night away at the Quahog Cabana Club, where Frank Sinatra Jr. happened to be performing that night. Frank was on his break at the time, and he had a conversation with Brian about what had happened. He gave him his wonderful words of wisdom, and humored him with his live-for-today attitude. Brian became enlightened and was put in a far better mood. So good a mood in fact, that he was ready to sing about it. Frank allowed him on stage, so that he and Brian could sing together. Frank Sinatra actually enjoyed Brian's musical accompaniment and thought that he was a pretty fantastic singer, himself, and asked if he could sing with him on a regular basis. He was going to be in Rhode Island for a few days, and thought it would be very nice of him to do so. Brian agreed and they bonded together, forming a great friendship, and some powerful music together. One night, Brian had to babysit Stewie on the same night as he had another gig booked with Frank Sinatra Jr. He brought Stewie with him and told him to wait backstage, which Stewie would soon get bored of, and go out on stage with the duo. Instead of contributing to the song in a meaningful and lawful way, Stewie started telling jokes and parodying the words. This received applause and even critical acclaim from the audience, and although Brian didn't entirely approve, Frank Sinatra Jr. loved it, and officially made Stewie a member of their little band. Frank Sinatra Jr. returned in the episode "Dog and Dumber". He was back in Quahog again, singing at the Cabana Club on the same night Brian was drinking his misery away again. This time, Brian was depressed because of problems with Jillian. The two of them start singing again, leading Brian to believe that he and Frank Sinatra Jr.'s singing together can be a gateway to fame. When Frank says that he's leaving town to go to his next stop on his tour, Brian decides that he wants to go with him, which Frank is happy to agree with. Brian leaves his old life in Quahog behind and goes on tour with Frank. Frank Sinatra Jr. appeared again in the episode "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing". He comes back to Quahog again and sings a musical number with Brian Griffin. However, Frank Sinatra's audience has been declining in popularity for some time, and he's looking for a way to regain popularity. Stewie brings up the idea that they make the Cabana Club a but more current and hip, so they remake it into a club called pLace. pLace start attracting many new customers, but they are part of a generation that is apparently too cool to understand the true beauty of Frank Sinatra Jr. In "A Woman Walks Into a Bar", Brian is sick of how everybody is going to The Drunken Clam, just because a hot lady is working as a bartender there. He thinks that classier bars like The Quahog Cabana should have more popularity, so he gets Frank Sinatra Jr. to come and sing there and class things up. In the The Cleveland Show episode, Gone with the Wind, Donna was listing off all of the men that Loretta slept with, cheating on Cleveland. She narrowed down the list to only the recurring characters of Family Guy. One of them was Frank Sinatra Jr. Frank Sinatra Jr. was one of the roasters at the roast of Adam West in Roasted Guy and he also later attended the roast of Peter Griffin. After a lengthy absence from the series, Frank Sinatra Jr. makes his grand return in "Boopa-Dee Bappa-Dee", when Stewie and Vinny came across him in Italy. In "Kimi Stupid Love", Frank Sinatra Jr. ended up singing at Quagmire and Kimi's wedding. In "Bookie of the Year", Peter takes the family to New York City, to go to the Feast of San Gennaro. While they were there, Brian and Stewie happen to once again run into Frank Sinatra Jr. Having not seen them for such a long time, Brian and Stewie are very happy to be reunited with him again. Originally intended to be Frank Sinatra Jr.'s fourth, but not necessarily final appearance in the series, Frank Sinatra Jr. made another appearance in this episode, "At Her Lois" but this was shortly before he died on March 16, 2016. Because of this, the episode was dedicated to him in his honor. Episode Appearances *Brian Sings and Swings *Dog and Dumber *Tales of a Third Grade Nothing *A Woman Walks Into a Bar *Boopa-Dee Bappa-Dee *Kimi Stupid Love *Bookie of the Year *Roasted Guy (Cameo) *At Her Lois Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Singers Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Caucasians Category:Chaotic Good Category:Stewie Understanders Category:Grizzlys Category:Historic Figures Category:Silent Generation